conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Johann Meukervan
}} }} } | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} } | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:110%;" 55th President of Heigard }} } | } | colspan="2" style="border-bottom:none; text-align:center;" In office January 19, 2009 – Incumbent | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:lavender;" Incumbent }} } | | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Assumed office ''' January 20, 2009 }} }} } | ! Vice President(s) Roland Foix }} } | ! Preceded by Lorraine Hainaut }} } | ! Succeeded by Heigardian Elections 2012 }} } | !colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:110%;" Prefect of Ferrand-Batoix }} } | } | colspan="2" style="border-bottom:none; text-align:center;" '''In office July 18, 1993 – July 18, 1997 | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:lavender;" Incumbent }} } | | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Assumed office July 25, 1989 }} } | ! Preceded by Johann Bidlech }} } | ! Succeeded by Charles Peich }} }} } | !colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:110%;" Mayor of Louagny }} } | } | colspan="2" style="border-bottom:none; text-align:center;" In office 15 May 2001 –15 May 2005 | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:lavender;" Incumbent }} }} } | ! Preceded by Charles Chaucer }} } | ! Succeeded by Ferdinand Rouny }} |- |colspan="2"| |- ! Born | } } |- } | ! Died } } }} } | ! Constituency } }} } | ! Political party Republican Party }} } | ! Spouse Audrey Meukervan }} } | ! Profession Chemical Engineer }} } | ! Religion Roman Catholic }} } | ! Languages spoken French, Spanish }} } | ! Signature }} } | colspan="2" style="border-top:1px solid; font-size:90%;" } }} |} Johann Meukervan (Johann Charles Richard Meukervan Gottorp, born April 5 1949) is the current Prresident of the Republic of Heigard. He assumed the office on 20 January 2009, after defeating the Unionist Party candidate Caroline Méndez in 2008. Before his presidency, he was leader of the Parti Républicain (PR). He was Prefect of the arrondissement of Ferrand-Batoix from 1993-1997 and mayor of the city of Louagny from 2001-2005 "Meuk", as he is called by supporters and opponents is known for his attempts in strenghtening the political relations with France and Spain and his concern for the environment. Personal Life Family Early Life Johann Meukervan was born on April 5th, 1949 in the town of Ferrand, in the arrondissement of Ferrand-Batoix, in the department of Sud-Oïleux. He is the eldest of 5 children of the famous archaeologist Walther Meukervan and the linguistic anthropologist Christine Gottorp-Melfi. He spent the most of his childhood with his aunts, uncles and grandparents, as his parents were constantly traveling. Education While his parents were working in North America, Meukervan was sent to Crèbourg where he attended Soriemange School, one of the most prestigious private schools in the country, from age 4 to 18. After obtaing his baccelauréat in 1967 he enrolled at the University of Heigard and studied Chemical Engineering to work in the field of petrochemicals. Relationships Lorena Villanova While working at a Shell chemical manufacturing facility in Nord-Oïleux, Meukervan met Spanish-born engineer Lorena Villanova in 1978. They kept a romance for 6 years and were going to marry in December 1984, when Villanova married the heir of one of the largest advertising companies in Heigard without even ending her relation with Meukervan. A year later she was transferred to Stanlow in the United Kingdom. Audrey Noriega In 1986, while being part of the city council of Ferrnad he met lawyer and former singer from Tromineaux Audrey Noriega (daughter of Carlos Noriega, Vice President during Konrad Stahl's presidency). They kept a romance for 3 years and married on April 27, 1989 in St. Peter Cathedral in Crèbourg. They have three children: Jean, born in 1990; Maria, born 1995 and Walther, born in 1997. Personal wealth Meukervan declared a net worth of €1 million, product of his years working for Shell and part given to him by his father. He is also entitled to a mayoral pension as a former mayor of Louagny. Political career Presidential campaign Presidency On November 28 2008, Johann Meukervan became the 55th person to be elected President of the Heigard (since its establishment in 1795). He is the first Heigardian president to have been born after World War II. The official transfer of power from Hénri Castell-Kach took place on January 20 2009 at 15:00 pm (13:00 UTC) at Orléans Palace, where he was given the presidencial baton and sash. Category:Heigard Category:Heigardian Politicians Category:Individuals